ENTRE KWAMIS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Tikki y Plagg han visto el cuadro amoroso surgir en más de una ocasión; tenían su claro favorito entre las parejas que este podía ofrecer y lo que ellos podían hacer por él. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera en Wattpad. Ilustración de SapphireLuna
1. EL COMIENZO

Los kwamis han existido desde el comienzo de todo con el deber de mantener el equilibrio de todo, volando en la infinidad del Universo y conociendo planetas, estrellas, asteroides y cuánto cuerpo celeste les incitara a conocerlo. Sin embargo, su ir y venir se detuvo cuando conocieron el planeta Tierra.

El lugar era peculiar en su totalidad, la vida había surgido como en muchos otros lugares que habían visitado, pintado de mil colores y con millones de millones de ecosistemas coexistiendo en su interior.

Salvo por una cosa, una de las especies en la Tierra era autodestructiva.

Los seres humanos peleaban, saqueaban y mataban a su propia especie, condenándolos a la destrucción y con ello, podían romper el frágil equilibrio al que pertenecían.

Los kwamis sabían perfectamente que hasta el cambio más insignificante podría tener consecuencias desastrosas y no podían permitirlo. Para eso estaban ahí después de todo.

Y aunque dentro de cada kwami existía una fuerza sin igual, esta no podía ser liberada si no era adecuadamente canalizada en el ecosistema que los rodeaba.

Más pronto que tarde encontraron a alguien en el mundo humano que les ayudaría con aquel problema, vinculando su poder con objetos comunes para su especie; dejándolos con un único problema, encontrar a quienes tenían un corazón puro para brindarles su poder.

Así empezó la historia, en el viejo Egipto, con el portador de la creación y la destrucción buscando equilibrar el odio de la raza humana.

Hace miles de siglos atrás, junto a los demás kwamis.

Los primeros siglos fueron conflictivos, después de todo ellos no entendían nada de los sentimientos humanos que parecían ser la piedra angular de los problemas en la Tierra y tuvieron que aprender a vivir con ello, pues no podían erradicarlo de la mente humana.

Hacer algo como eso era cambiar su naturaleza extraña, provocando el mismo caos que deseaban impedir, así que tuvieron que soportarlo.

Con el paso del tiempo Tikki y Plagg han visto miles de portadores y apenas pueden recordar hoy en día los rostros de aquellos que les han ayudado a canalizar el mal, pero hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar.

Como los nobles corazones y todos los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar, fortaleciéndolos. Es increíble lo que el dolor le puede hacer a una persona.

Pero hay algo que fortalece más que otra cosa en este mundo y eso es el amor.

Los portadores siempre estuvieron unidos por un vínculo incapaz de romper, visible para todos quienes quisieran verlo. Era la magia de los kwamis que permitía verlo a cualquier mortal.

Los llamativos sonrojos, los latidos frenéticos, los incontables suspiros y los pasos dados en el cielo.

Una y otra vez lo vieron pasar, como una película que no dejas de reproducir pero que aun así disfrutas verla cada vez.

Porque cuando los portadores se daban cuenta de aquel vínculo se aferraban a él como si fuera la vida misma y hacían tonterías impertinentes a pesar de sus obligaciones.

Pero así es la naturaleza humana, indescifrable para ellos que estaban más allá de ese tipo de necesidades.

Eventualmente lo aceptaron, como todo, tanto como para hablar de ello cuando la oportunidad se presentaba.

Y ahí estaban ahora, sentados en la azotea del Colegio de sus portadores, los cuales vivían ignorantes de sus esporádicas huidas, hablando del tema que era más reciente en sus existencias.

—¿Cómo crees que es mejor? —se aventuró a preguntar Tikki mientras veía una paloma pasar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó Plagg que estaba dormitando junto a ella.

—De ellos, de como sucede todo.

—¿Ellos?

—¡Nuestros portadores! —volvió a decir entusiasmada la kwami.

—Oh, esos tontos.

—¡Plagg! No seas grosero.

—¡Pero lo son! ¡No son capaces de darse cuenta de nada!

—Plagg...

—Bien, bien, yo no he dicho nada—. Un breve silencio se hizo antes de que Tikki hablara otra vez.

—Me gusta como es Marinette cuando es Ladybug, es más segura de si misma.

—Pero no voltea a ver a mi muchacho que está loco por ella y cuando están juntos significa que hay problemas, lo cual termina con el uso de sus poderes y eso significa que yo termino muy cansado.

—Tienes razón, Marinette es muy testaruda cuando se trata de Chat Noir.

—¿Solo con Chat Noir? ¿Qué hay con Adrien? ¡Siempre tartamudea! Y por lo que dices piensa que es imposible que él se fije en ella.

—Tampoco es que Adrien haga algo para acercarse más a ella —defendió Tikki a su portadora.

—No, no la hace, pero porque está enamorado de su identidad secreta ¿Lo ves? Son tontos.

—A mí me gusta cuando Marinette puede controlar sus nervios frente a Adrien.

—Pero no puedes verlo, estas dentro de los aretes.

—No importa, me siento feliz por ella.

—A mí no me gusta, puedo escucharlo todo y me empalaga.

—¿Y si fuera al revés?

—¿Qué? ¿Chat Noir y Marinette?

—¡Sí! No tendrías que escucharlos y yo podría verlos avanzar.

—Pero acabamos de decirlo, Chat Noir no vería a Marinette porque esta cegado por Ladybug, lo mismo con tu portadora.

—Sí, pero Marinette podría actuar como normalmente y Chat Noir no pasaría el tiempo intentando deslumbrarla con su personalidad; podrían conocerse realmente.

—¿Estás proponiendo lo que yo creo que estas proponiendo? —la catarina le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su compañero.

—¿Tu qué crees?

Plagg empezó a reír a carcajadas, listo para escuchar cualquier idea descabellada que su compañera tuviera en su cabeza.

Después de todo ellos eran sus guías y nunca estaba mal darles un empujoncito en la dirección correcta.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Una nueva actualización para esta semana en la que estamos de celebración por el año que llevo escribiendo, agradeciéndoles que me brinden un poco de su tiempo para leerme.

Les comento que Crixar realizó una cuenta en Amino llamada **Spots On! Claws Out!** dedicada a los escritores del fandom, buscando ayudarnos unos a otros y conocer nuevas historias. Si tienen cuenta en la aplicación hagan el favor de verla. (:


	2. TIKKI

_****PASO UNO: EL ENCUENTRO****_

 _—_ _Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es reunirlos —Comentó la kwami emocionada a su querido compañero._

 _—_ _¿Reunirlos?_

 _—_ _Sí, darles la oportunidad de hablar sin la presencia de un akuma —Aclaró._

 _—_ _¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?_

 _—_ _Es algo que me gusta llamar: la damisela en peligro y su caballero._

 ** **...****

Esa tarde Marinette había prometido ayudar en la panadería, estuvo atendiendo el lugar desde bien entrada la mañana, saludando alegre a todos los clientes que entraban al lugar.

La chica estaba tan ocupada que no se percató que su kwami guardaba una o dos galletas de mantequilla en las bolsas de los clientes. Y ni hablar de la mantequilla que botó al basurero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, escondiéndose detrás de los escaparates para que los padres de la azabache no la vieran.

Cuando sus actividades en el negocio familiar terminaron ya no había ni un gramo de mantequilla en el lugar y la kwami hizo su jugada.

—Marinette... —La azabache se giró a ver a la pequeña rojiza, que había flotado con cierta pesadez hasta el escritorio.

—¿Pasa algo Tikki?

—Me siento un poco mal —La catarina tosió un par de veces, provocando que su portadora abriera los ojos como platos antes de correr hasta su armario, tirando su libreta de diseños en el proceso.

—Hay no.

Diferentes prendas de ropa fueron lanzadas al suelo sin ningún tipo de consideración, la kwami intentó acercarse, pero al momento fue atacada por una blusa que casi la hace caer al suelo con ella.

—Marinette, ¿qué estás..? —No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, pues al momento fue cubierta con una bufanda negra con huellas verdes y luego ser depositada en el escritorio.

—Debo llevarte con el maestro Fu ahora mismo. Aguanta un poco Tikki.

—¡No! —El grito lleno de pánico hizo que Marinette la observara perpleja, por lo cual la kwami se obligó continuar —Quiero decir, no es necesario.

—Pero...

—¿Sabes qué me haría sentir mejor? Unas galletas de mantequilla.

Los orbes azules se observaron por unos segundos, la pequeña de motas negras podía sentir cómo el sudor empezaba a recorrer su piel, ante la idea de que la azabache no creyera en sus palabras.

Pero Marinette sonrió y acarició su pequeña cabeza con el dedo anular, incapaz de pensar mal en ella.

—Claro, dame un segundo Tikki. Iré por ellas.

—Pero... —Ahora estaba sola.

La kwami no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, la chica estaba tan preocupada que había corrido al momento a la panadería. Más no era momento de pensar en ello.

Empezó a luchar contra la bufanda para liberarse y alcanzar a su portadora, no podía permitir que se fuera sin ella, NECESITABA estar a su lado.

Para su mala suerte los nervios jugaron en su contra, que a cada movimiento que realizaba quedaba más y más enredada con la cálida prenda.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? —Cuando Marinette regresó a su habitación encontró a Tikki en la mitad de la habitación, hecha un lio con la bufanda.

—¿Me caí? —El tono de duda empleado por la catarina paso desapercibida por la chica.

—No hay galletas Tikki, pero descuida. Las voy a hacer. Nos hace falta mantequilla, pero ahora voy por ella.

—Voy contigo.

—No Tikki, debes descansar. No quiero que te enfermes más.

—Mi cielo, apúrate o cerrarán la tienda —La voz de la señora Cheng se hizo presente en la conversación.

Marinette se giró un segundo instintivamente para ver la trampilla, al tiempo que sentía un sutil jalón en su bolso que indicaba que la catarina se había escondido ahí; dejándole apenas tiempo a la chica para que tomará la bufanda antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

—¡Sí, mamá! —Gritó para que su voz llegará al piso inferior —Eres una kwami mañosa —susurró a su bolso, sintiendo a su compañera removerse.

Con resignación acomodó la prenda negra alrededor de su cuello, era una buena oportunidad para probar la calidad de la lana que había comprado. Después de todo no quería que cierto gato negro pasara frío.

Salió de su casa y realizó su compra con rapidez, caminando a paso tranquilo por las solitarias calles con la bolsa de su compra en mano. Solo que no estaba tan sola como ella imaginaba.

Lo supo cuando escuchó a alguien quejarse a unos metros atrás de ella y como sus pasos se habían tambaleado, provocando que ella se escondiera en el callejón más cercano.

—Pero miren que me trajo la noche —Comentó el hombre que no tardó en seguirla —Eres una chica muy linda, ¿qué no deberías estar en casa?

Su mano se aferró a la muñeca de la chica, que percibió al momento el olor a alcohol emanando del agresor.

—Vamos, pasemos un buen rato ya que ambos estamos aquí.

Marinette le sonrió, afianzando su mano libre en la del contrario antes de girarse y provocar que cayera contra unas bolsas de basura.

Sonrió con suficiencia antes de salir del callejón, lista para regresar a casa. Pero una nueva voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

—Cielos, parece que la gatita tiene garras.

Al girarse se encontró con una mirada verdosa y una sonrisa coqueta que conocía bastante bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

No sé por qué siempre ponen a Chat Noir salvando a Marinette en momentos así, pero bueno. ;)


	3. PLAGG

_—Espera, ¿quién es la princesa y quién es el caballero?_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Porque mi chico seria una perfecta Rapunzel, está encerrado en su torre y todo._

 _—Plagg..._

 _—¡Y es rubio! Sólo necesitamos que su cabello crezca lo suficiente para que Marinette pueda subir hasta él._

 _—¡Plagg!_

Adrien estaba tumbado en su cama con un libro entre sus manos y los audífonos puestos, por su parte Plagg comía tranquilamente su querido camembert frente a la televisión, donde se podía ver la animación de una caricatura.

—¡Le explotó la bomba marca Acme en la cara! Jajaja —Su risa se detuvó súbitamente al recordar su plan con Tikki.

Era tarde.

—Adrien, ¡Adrien! —Gritó al tiempo que flotaba hasta el rubio y se ponía entre él y su libro.

—¡Ah! —El chico dejó caer el libro al momento, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho y se quitaba los audífonos —¡Plagg! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Es momento de irnos Adrien.

—¿A dónde?

—Tienes que transformarte.

—¿Un akuma? ¿A estás horas?

—No chico, no es un akuma.

—Entonces por qué...

—Escuchame chico, algo grande esta por suceder, ¡Lo sé! Así que transformate y dejame guiarte.

Después de aquella extraña conversación el rubio empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado, siendo guiado por sus instintos.

O los instintos de Plagg, si es que quería ser técnicamente correcto.

No entendía porqué su pequeño amigo deseaba con tanta insistencia que se transformará.

Quizás era un asunto de kwamis, Plagg era todo un caso, pero imaginaba que tenía sus razones para eso.

Fue entonces que la vio, caminando a altas horas de la noche con una bolsa de papel entre sus manos.

—¿Marinette?

Dijo para él, no pensó en darle importancia hasta que se dio cuenta que un hombre estaba detrás de ella, tambaleándose y que parecía incapaz de dejar de recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica.

No importaba lo que Plagg quisiera que hiciera en ese momento, antes que todo debía asegurarse de que su compañera llegará segura a su casa.

Fue entonces que la vio entrar a un callejón, seguida de aquel hombre.

 _Pero qué..._

No terminó la idea en su cabeza, centrándose en saltar hasta la calle contraria, dispuesto a mantenerla a salvo.

—Vamos, pasemos un buen rato ya que ambos estamos aquí.

El cuerpo de Adrien se tensó al ver lo cerca que estaba el desconocido de la azabache; se preparó para saltar detrás de él y golpearlo con su bastón.

Le importaba poco que fuera un civil, no iba a permitir que dañarán a una chica tan buena como lo era Marinette.

Pero alguien se le adelantó. Desde las alturas pudo ver cómo la azabache realizaba una perfecta llave a su agresor, dejándolo tirado sobre unas bolsas de basura.

Esta chica es una cajita de sorpresas.

Saltó a la calle, quedando detrás de su compañera de clases que se disponía a irse del lugar, más ella no contaba con que ahora tenía a su disposición un escolta particular.

Después se preocuparía por lo que Plagg estaba buscando.

—Cielos, parece que la gatita tiene garras.

Cuando ella se giró a verlo tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cambiándo totalmente por una expresión de sorpresa al reconocerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Chat Noir? —El de ojos verdes se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes, cosas de héroes. Salvar damiselas en apuros, gatitos que no pueden bajar de un árbol... Esas cosas. Aunque creo que tu no lo necesitas —Desvió su mirada hasta el callejón, haciendo alusión al pequeño enfrentamiento que acababa de suceder.

La fémina no pudo evitar reír.

—Gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para saludarme Chat y por preocuparte por mi. Nos vemos luego.

—Vamos chica, la pasaremos bien —Ambos adolescentes se giraron a ver al callejón, donde el hombre que había sido tirado contra las bolsas de basura se tambaleaba hasta ellos.

—Lo siento señor, pero la señorita viene conmigo —El borracho giró su mirada en dirección al héroe, quien lo vio abrir los ojos como platos antes de salir corriendo.

—Parece que alguien te tiene miedo —Comentó Marinette con un deje de humor.

—Ya sabes, soy aterrador —Comentó al tiempo que le mostraba las garras de sus guantes.

—Y con una manicura perfecta —Marinette le dio la espalda, lista para regresar a casa.

—Son estéticas y letales —Comentó Chat que se apresuraba para alcanzarla.

—No lo dudo gatito.

—Y ¿qué haces tan tarde en la calle? —El gato negro intentó ignorar la bufa y continuar la conversación, recordado que la chica era una admiradora suya.

—Ya sabes, un par de compras.

—¿Y no podían esperar hasta mañana? —Las orejas felinas del rubio se movieron dada su curiosidad.

—No. necesitaba un poco de mantequilla para mis planes malvados.

—¿Qué no vives en una panadería?

—Cielos, me alagas Chat. No pensé que recordarás dónde vivo.

—Y tú me ofendes Marinette, no podría olvidar algo sobre ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes muchas cosas de mi?

—¿Una prueba princesa? Veamos —Chat entornó los ojos,intentando pensar en algo que no pusiera en peligro su identidad —Eres muy inteligente, lo sé de esa vez que nos ayudaste con EvilIlustrador.

—¿El día de la lata? —Marinette sonrió al recordar esa pelea.

—Eres una gran costurera, tenías esos purrrfectos peluches de mi Lady y uno mío.

—Sí, Manon los adora.

—La titiritera tiene un bonito nombre. Oh, tienes catorce años, fue tu cumpleaños hace no mucho.

—Sí, mi padre estaba tan nervioso por la fiesta sorpresa que tiró tres tartas a la basura.

—Parece que tu padre es un buen hombre —Atinó a reír —Sé que eres una gran jugadora, no por nada ese chico... ¿Max? Te buscó por toda París.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, de no ser por ti me hubiera convertido en energía para que subiera de nivel.

—Entonces van tres veces que te salvo, no me mal entiendas, pero creo que me merezco una recompensa —En ese momento se mordió la lengua. Quizás Marinette pensaría mal de su osadía y dejaría de admirarlo.

—¿En serio? No sabia que cobrabas por tus servicios.

—Normalmente no lo hago, pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo —Y era cierto, hablar con ella sin que tartamudeara era refrescante.

Tampoco es que le molestara que lo hiciera de todas formas.

—Bien, este es el trato. Mañana vienes, tocas la puerta de mi casa y te ofreceré un rico dulce —La azabache se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, girándose a ver a su compaero —¿Hay algo que al mejor héroe del París le guste en particular? O algo a lo que seas alérgico, no quisiera que pienses que quiero matarte o algo así.

—Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que prepares para mi sera un deleite.

—Entonces te espero a las ocho.

—A las ocho —Chat Noir sonrió con coquetería, mientras la chica subía el par de escalones que daban a su puerta.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa Chat, sin duda me he sentido más segura a tu lado.

—Escolta privada a su servicio princesa. Cuando gustes —Hizo una reverencia, imaginando que la chica se sentiría dichosa.

Ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer, Adrien se fue saltando de tejado en tejado, olvidando por completo que Plagg lo había hecho salir de la mansión.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

momento de spam:

Conocer el perfil de factbook de miraculer lectora?

Pues ahora tiene instagram!

Ahí sube pequeños fragmentos de historias con el nombre de la misma y el autor.

Pueden encontrarla como: miraculerlectora


	4. CHAT NOIR

_—¿Qué? —Plagg desvió la atención de su queso al sentir la mirada de la catarina sobre él._

 _—¿De qué estas hablando?_

 _—De nuestros chicos, igual que tu._

 _—Pero queremos juntar a Chat Noir y Marinette. No a Adrien y Marinette —Aquel comentario pareció absurdo al kwami._

 _Eran las mismas personas después de todo._

 _—Pero Tikki, cuando Chat Noir empiece a notar a Marinette será imposible para mi chico no voltear a verla cada dos segundos. Estoy seguro de que se lastimará el cuello de tanto voltear._

 _¿Es que acaso no podía imaginarlo?_

 _—Te estas adelantando Plagg, ese paso va mucho después._

 _—Entonces ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?_

 _—La convivencia regular, claro esta._

Los orbes azules y verdes chocaron, en una escena peculiar.

El chico vestido de negro intentó no pensar en lo incómodo que resultaba aquella situación, sin poder evitar pensar que aquello no pasaría si fuera Adrien el que estuviera en la puerta de la familia Dupain en lugar del héroe de París.

 _Porque es más común que un súper modelo tocará la puerta de tu casa a que lo hiciera un súper héroe._

Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas mientras que Marinette lo observada con curiosidad y justo detrás de ella sus madre se mostraba ligeramente pálida por su presencia.

 _Si seré idiota..._

La cereza en el pastel fue el primer comentario que recibió Marinette al verlo ahí.

No tenía ninguna duda de que algo así no le pasaría a Adrien Agreste.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Chat Noir? —La respuesta salió de su boca al momento, con un tono palpablemente exasperado.

—¡Pero si tú me invitaste princesa! —En ese momento no estaba seguro de nada. Sunquerida compañera de clases ¿le estaba jugando una broma o tenía una vena de crueldad latente que apenas lograba vislumbrar?

Quizás disfrutaba de ver una mirada extrañada en él y por eso mismo tartamudeaba frente a él.

 _De ser así, es una excelente actriz._

La vio parpadear unos segundos, antes de que le diera la espalda para hablar con su madre.

—Mamá, ¿puedo tomar algo de la panadería para Chat Noir?

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._

La mujer asintió, provocando que la adolescente pasará a un lado del rubio como si no estuviera ahí.

—Pero princesa...

Cuestionó con las orejas agazapadas y la mano derecha extendida en dirección a la chica.

Había olvidado que era observado por la señora Cheng, o al menos fue así hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención para después dejarlo escuchar su dulce voz.

—Chat Noir, ¿está todo bien?

—¿Disculpe?

—Imagino que hay una buena razón para que estés aquí —La mujer se acercó a él, dispuesta a hablar en completa confidencia —¿Mi familia esta en peligro? ¿Hay algún akuma cerca?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —El de ojos verdes pudo ver el desconcierto en la mujer ante su apresurada respuesta —Disculpe el malentedido señora, le aseguro que su familia esta sana y salva.

—Pero entonces...

—Me encontré con su hija el día de ayer, ella me invitó a pasar a la panadería y yo no me he podido resistir.

Y era cierto, la idea de ir a la panadería Dupain a comer algo preparado por Marinette era una idea muy atrayente, en especial cuando su otra opción era quedarse en casa solo, escuchando por milésima vez alguno de sus muchos discos.

En ningún momento pensó que Marinette se olvidaría del asunto, o que lo hubiera invitado por cortesía, sin esperar a que realmente asistiera.

Eso sin mencionar que terminaría preocupando a la señora Cheng.

—¿Cuándo te encontraste con mi hija? —Cuestionó con genuina curiosidad.

—El día de ayer, por supuesto.

—¿Hablas con todos los ciudadanos que te encuentras o..?

—No, es sólo que...

—Chat Noir me ha ayudado en más de una ocasión a evacuar el Colegio mamá, ya sabes, cuando los villanos estan cerca de la zona—Su compañera de clases llegó, salvándolo de esa incómoda conversación —Aquí tienes.

Marinette le tendió una bolsa de papel, recibiendo una mirada ligeramente triste del varón.

—Cielos, gracias princesa.

—¿Pasa algo Chat?

—Me parece que cierta chica olvidó nuestro acuerdo —Comentó el rubio con sorna.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me dijiste que prepararías algo para mi, no que le robarías la mercancía a tus padres. Eso está muy mal, no pensé que fuera así —Sabine observaba esa extraña conversación, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Tampoco entendía la extraña fascinación del héroe por llamar a su hija "princesa".

Eso sin mencionar que el rubio tampoco lo tenia muy en claro.

—¿Y cuándo dije eso?

—¡Ayer!

Todo eso era demasiado extraño.

—Chat Noir, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar mientras Marinette te prepara algo?

—¿En serio? —Preguntaron ambos, el rubio con tremenda fascinación y la adolescente llena de terror.

—¡Mamá!

—Hija, no puedes prometer un postre a alguien y esperar que se conforme con unas galletas de la panadería —Regañó fraternalmente la mujer a la chica.

—Unas galletas de la mejor panadería de París —Se atrevió a añadir el héroe que en ese momento revisaba la bolsa que le habían ofrecido.

—Sin duda le caerás bien a mi esposo —Comentó la señora con una ligera risa —Será mejor que entren, ¿Prefieres algo en especial Chat Noir?

—Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa me encantará.

—Bien, cariño. Será mejor que prepares esa tarta de limón que te queda tan bien y que a tu padre le encanta.

—Sí, mamá —El deje de fastidio en la voz femenina hizo reír al rubio.

—Bajaré a ayudar a tu padre, ya casi es hora de cerrar. Los dejaré solos.

Los adolescentes se quedaron en la entrada de la casa, observando a la mujer irse a paso mesurado.

—Entonces... ¿Tarta de limón? —Preguntó Chat a la azabache.

—Con merengue como decoración —Concluyó Marinette.

Ese había sido un momento extraño.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	5. MARINETTE

—Y exactamente, ¿cómo vas _a hacer que Marinette esté de acuerdo en convivir con Chat Noir? —Preguntó el gato negro._

 _—_ _Se dará naturalmente, Marinette le tiene cariño a Chat Noir —Plagg empezó a reír, haciendo enojar a la catarina —¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _—_ _Marinette le tiene cariño a Chat Noir —Imitó el gato negro la voz aguda de su compañera —Quien le tiene cariño es Ladybug, no Marinette_.

—Pero Marinette es Ladybug —Comentó lo obvio.

 _—_ _Sí, pero parece que olvidas que tu portadora es una chica lista —La kwami asintió, esperando a que su compañero continuara explicando su punto —Así que dime, ¿qué va a hacer Marinette cuándo vea a Chat Noir poniendo en peligro su identidad?_

 _La kwami se mantuvo en silencio._

...

Esa tarde había sido peculiar y terriblemente incómoda... al menos así había sido su inicio, pues con el paso del tiempo se volvió extrañamente agradable, de un modo que Marinette no hubiera sido capaz de imaginar.

Todo empezó cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró ahí, en su traje negro y con las manos escondidas en su espalda. En un acto demasiado formal como para empatarlo con su compañero.

Su primer instinto fue sacarlo de su casa tan rápido como le fuera posible, ¿qué pasaría si un akuma atacaba en ese momento? ¿Qué tal si por equivocación veía a Tikki? ¿Y si hacía algo que la pusiera en evidencia? No estaba lista para eso. Ni siquiera imaginó que tomaría su invitación en serio.

Pero así era él, tomaba decisiones que para ella eran completamente inesperadas y, pensaba, cien por ciento instintivas.

Solo tenía una opción.

Le otorgó al chico una conversación de lo más tajante; a sabiendas de que su madre estaba detrás de ella escuchando cómo el héroe de París le llamaba ¨princesa¨ con extrema confianza.

Confiando en que se iría en el momento en el que le diera las tan deseadas galletas.

Pero la suerte era una cosa rara, que intercedió con la dulce voz de su madre cuando el chico estaba por irse con una bolsa llena de dulces de la panadería Dupain.

 _Los gatos solo ocasionan problemas._ No paraba de repetirse la azabache al tiempo que sacaba todos los ingredientes que necesitaría para realizar la tarta que se le había sugerido para tal ocasión.

Todo bajo la mirada curiosa de Chat Noir.

Podía sentir su sangre hervir. Estaba metida en un embrollo.

Sabía que el chico bajo el antifaz podía ser un tonto de vez en cuando y que le encantaba bromear. Así que no le otorgó demasiada atención al obtener un comentario positivo sobre su invitación a comer.

Confiaba en que lo olvidaría o que solo había aceptado con el fin de no lastimar los sentimientos de una fan.

Tampoco espero que llegara puntual y que tocara la puerta de su casa.

Ni hablar de su insistencia en el tema, provocando que su madre la obligara a prepararle el postre; seguramente después le recriminaría su comportamiento.

Y la invitación a cenar... aquello había sonado absurdo.

Pero ahí estaba, preparando la tarta para su compañero de batallas mientras que sus padres atendían el negocio familiar.

Empezó a cernir la harina, intentando no pensar en todo lo que podía terminar mal.

Ya estaba escuchando a sus padres preguntándole sobre el mote cariñoso que el gato le había otorgado.

Se lo había dicho tres veces ya y estaba segura que seguiría haciéndolo y que a su padre no le iba pasar desapercibido.

Al menos su mamá era más discreta. Su padre los observaría a ambos insistentemente, intentando encontrar el hilo negro en el asunto.

 _Si tan solo supiera..._

—¿Qué haces ahora? —Preguntó el chico detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

—Preparando la mezcla para la tarta, gatito.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Marinette volteó a verlo, curiosa.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No —Respondió abruptamente —Pero estoy seguro de que lo haré purrrfectamente con tu asesoría princesa.

—Bien —Aceptó con simpleza —Harás la base de la tarta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Preguntó curioso el chico mientras que ella le daba un tazón con algunos ingredientes recién vertidos en su interior, junto una batidora.

—Empezaras mezclando esto, hazlo con la velocidad más baja —Le dijo al tiempo que señalaba las velocidades de la batidora —Eso a menos que después quieras ayudarme a limpiar la cocina... y tu traje, pero no creo que te lo puedas quitar para lavarlo. ¿O sí?

—¿Qué harás tú? —Preguntó el chico en una clara evasión del tema mientras probaba las distintas velocidades del aparato antes de introducirlo en el tazón.

—Haré la crema —Mencionó la chica con naturalidad —Pasa las aspas por el fondo, de otro modo no se integrarán los ingredientes correctamente.

—A sus órdenes princesa.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, el chico parecía estar dispuesto a seguir sus indicaciones, aunque en ese momento solo fuera una civil.

A menos claro que actuará así con cualquier chica a su alrededor... pero prefería no pensar en eso.

El proceso se realizó sin ningún tipo de complicación, resguardando la tan ansiada tarta en el horno solo para ser observada por el rubio. El cual movía su cola de un lado a otro, curioso.

—¿Interesado en lo que ves Chat Noir? —Cuestionó curiosa la madre de Marinette que recién entraba a la cocina.

—¡Yo ayude a hacerla! —Respondió al tiempo que asentía, demasiado animado para ser normal —Princesa, ¿cuándo estará lista?

—Ya debería de estarlo, pero para estar seguros debemos introducir un palillo a ella.

—¿Un palillo? —El rubio ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a lo que la azabache se refería.

—Sí, si sale limpio es porque la masa ya está cocida, de otro modo tendremos que esperar un poco más.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —Inquirió cuando Marinette se encogió a su lado para quedar a la altura del horno.

—Claro, pero ten cuidado. Podrías quemarte.

Con toda la concentración del mundo Chat Noir introdujo el palillo a la tarta, sonriendo como un niño cuando este salió limpio.

—¡Esta listo!

A veces, podía ser un chico encantador. No podía negarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	6. TIKKI 2

****PASO DOS: LA PERSUASIÓN****

 _—_ _Bueno, digamos que todo esto funciona y que Marinette y Chat Noir pasan un buen momento juntos... ¿después qué? —Inquirió el kwami._

 _—_ _El siguiente paso Plagg, claro está._

 _—_ _Si, pero ¿cuál es ese?_

 _—_ _Hacer que vean en la dirección correcta._

 _—_ _Claro, ya entiendo. Les hablaremos del otro._

 _—_ _Exacto._

 ** **...****

Esa noche, Marinette pasaba el tiempo despreocupadamente mientras observaba las fotografías que Alya había subido en el Ladyblog, una tras otra, como si se encontrará cambiando el canal de la televisión en búsqueda de algo interesante para ver.

Hasta que lo encontró, sin realmente buscarlo.

La última imagen de la actualización de la página de su amiga era de Chat Noir, despidiéndose en un relajado saludo militar para la cámara; con una amplia sonrisa tatuada en el rostro que parecía casi infantil.

Debía aceptar que era fotogénico.

Tikki notó al momento que la azabache se había detenido en la imagen, observándola. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes de acercarse, dispuesta a meter presión en la adolescente.

 _Hay que ser suaves_. Se recordó mentalmente. Lo último que quería era que se diera cuenta de su plan.

—¿Admirando la vista? —Preguntó a la altura de su oreja, provocándole un escalofrió.

—¡Tikki! —La kwami se sentó en el hombro de la chica, clavando su vista en la pantalla.

—¿No crees que se ve lindo así? —Comentó intentando sonar despreocupada.

—Claro, es una lástima que la mayoría del tiempo este coqueteando con todas las chicas que se encuentra —Comentó la fémina con sorna.

Aquello le extraño a la catarina. ¿De dónde sacaba su portadora esa idea?

—¿Todas?

—Sí, o eso creo. No lo he visto coqueteando con chicos —Respondio Marinette resuelta.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Entones a qué?

—¿Cuándo has visto a Chat coquetear con otras? —Quiso saber la kwami, ligeramente molesta por la afirmación.

—Bueno, lo hace con Ladybug y Marienette. Y no nos olvidemos de Volpina.

Esa tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Pero que qué hablas? A Volpina le estaba dando la bienvenida al equipo, además, fue ella quien empezó a aludarlo.

—Sí, y Chat Noir estuvo muy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

El comentario sin suficientes fundamente hizo reír a la pequeña. Marinette era, sin duda, todo un caso.

—¿Qué es tán gracioso?

—Nada, nada... Es que casi suenas celosa.

—¿Qué? ¡Por favor! Estoy molesta, es distinto. Volpina fue una piedra en el zapato con todas sus mentiras y deseos de llamar la atención.

 _Oh no, no iremos por ahí.._

—No cambies el tema Marinette —La azabache la observó detenidamente, esperando a que continuará —¿Por qué dices que Chat coquetea con todo el mundo?

—Por que lo hace —Defendió su punto de forma infantil.

—¿Qué hay de Clhoé? Con ella no coquetea y lo sabes, han tenido suficiente interacción con ella para que lo dudes. O Alya, estoy segura de que si Chat lo hubiera hecho ella te lo hubiese comentado.

—S-sí, pero... —La chica se detuvo de imprevisto, seguramente analizando las labras de la kW a mi anted de abrir los ojos exageradamente.

 _Bingo_.

—Muy curioso. ¿No crees?

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando Tikki.

—Vamos Marinette, ¿no crees que es muy curioso que Chat coquetee sólo contigo y Ladybug?

—No. No, no, no...

Tikki empezó a reír sutilmente,introducir la idea en la cabeza de su portadora había sido muy sencillo.

—¡Él sabe que soy Ladybug! —O tal vez se había precipitado a cantar victoria.

La chica se había levantado de su lugar estrepitosamente, lista para empezar a caminar por toda la habitación al tiempo que expresaba todas las posibilidades que en su mente seo formaban.

Eso a menos que alguien la detuviese.

—¡O quizás le gustan las dos! —Se apresuró a manifestar la kwami, obteniendo una mirada extrañada.

—¿Las dos?

—Si, tu y ladybug —La adolescente empezó a reír, divertida.

—Eso es ridículo Tikki ¿Cómo va a estar enamorado de Marinette? Además, yo solo tengo ojos para Adrien.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la pequeña rojiza. ¿Cómo podía su portadora ser tan obstinada?

Vale, que el chico no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ese era el asunto que Plagg y ella iban a solucionar.

—¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no valoras todo lo que Chat hace por ti.

—No te sigo —Comentó seria la azabache.

—Bueno, él siempre está cuidándote con los akumas.

— Y yo a él, somos un equipo. Debemos cuidarnos mutuamente.

—Sí, pero ¿cuántas veces se ha puesto en completo peligro por ti?

—Vamos Tikki, lo dices como si yo...

—¿Recuerdas esa vez con Quiebra Tiempo? Pudo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra con tal de protegerte, aún sin saber si lo lograrías o no.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Y qué tal Cupido Negro? Evitó que la flecha te tocará aún sin saber cuál era el efecto de la misma. ¿No?

—Eso no es...

—Y también es leal a ti. ¿No es así? Aceptó quitarse su prodigio para ti cuando ni siquiera sabía cuál era tu plan.

—Pero TiKki, yo...

—Y ni hablar de su trato con Marinette. El día que practicabas videojuegos con Adrien, ¿lo recuerdas? Estaba más que dispuesto a luchar contra Jugador hasta que " _alguien"_ decidió gritar su nombre. Dejó su deber para llevarte a un lugar seguro aún cuando ya tenía la atención del villano puesta en él. ¿Recuerdas? O la vez de tu cumpleaños, pocas veces lo he visto correr tan rápido con el fin de quitarse a un akuma de encima.

—¡Está bien! Chat siempre esta ahí para mi, pero eso no significa que este enamorado de mi.

La kwami entornó los ojos, aquella conversación se estaba saliendo de control. Debía cakmarse antes que decidiera gritarle a su portadora algo como "Adrien es Chat Noir", o algo por el estilo.

—Chat es un chico especial Marinette, al igual que tu. No cualquiera es digno de portar un prodigio, solo lo son quienes logran seguir adelante en contra las adversidades. Sabiendo eso... ¿sería tan malo que él este enamorado de ti?

—L-lo dices como si Adrien no fuera especial.

Marinette había intentado evadir nuevamente el tema, para molestia de Tikki. Es que, ¿era tan difícil notar que se lo estaba diciendo por su bien?

Cualquier futuro juntos que pudiesen compartir se iría por la borda si Marinette continuaba ensimismada con Adrien y él con Ladybug. Su amor sería superfluo, listo para colapsar por no aceptar a la persona detrás de la brillante armadura.

—Solo digo que deberías pensar bien en tus decisiones Marinette.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Que debo dejar de querer a Adrien... ¿por Chat?

La kwami tomó una de las fotografías de Adrien que había en la habitación para pegarla en el monitor, junto a la de Chat Noir.

—Solo quiero que lo pienses. ¿Seria muy malo que Chat Noir tenga sentimientos por ti? ¿Esa idea no pone en duda tus sentimientos por Adrien?

Tras decir aquello, Tikki se metió en el cajón del escritorio que se encontraba libre para ella.

Confiaba en que esa extraña conversación fuese suficiente para que Marinette empezará a dislumbrar las acciones que definirían su futuro.

 _Confió en ti, Marinette._

Y en Plagg, quien esperaba tuviera mejor suerte con su portador.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	7. ADRIEN

_—_ _Y yo debo hablarle de Marinette a mi chico, ¿no?_

 _—_ _Sí, pero recuerda Plagg. Debes ser sutil, que Adrien crea que es una conversación más —El gato negro empezó a reír._

 _—_ _Vamos Tikki. "Sutileza" es mi segundo nombre —Respondió arrogante._

 _—_ _Plagg... Tú no tienes segundo nombre y si lo tuvieras, seguramente sería "Glotón"._

 _—_ _¡Oye!_

 ** **...****

Plagg estaba disfrutando de una porción más generosa de queso de lo que habitualmente acostumbraba para su almuerzo. No por decisión propia, pues había sido Adrien quien le había otorgado aquel manjar de buenas a primeras.

Y claro que el gato negro no se iba a quejar, eso había dejado claro en el momento que dejó de prestarle atención a su portador, permitiéndole practicar con el piano en paz.

O al menos así fue en los primeros minutos.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Plagg que se colocaba sobre el piano, observando los movimientos agiles y resueltos de Adrien.

 _Seguramente ya se ha acabado su queso._ Pensó el rubio.

—¿Y bien qué?

—Vamos chico, tienes esa cara —La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se amplió todavía más.

—¿Qué tiene mi cara?

—Oh, vamos. Sé que estás pensando en ella.

Y era cierto, al joven modelo le había costado olvidarse de la amena tarde que había pasado en la casa de los Dupain.

Era tan distinto a sus usuales comidas sin ningún tipo de compañía.

Bueno, estaba Plagg. Pero el hecho de que tuviera que estar escondido en su chaqueta lo hacía sentir igual de solitario a cuando Chat Noir no era parte de su vida.

—Sí, ya sabes. Es normal, Marinette es una amiga.

—Sí, sí, sí —Plagg se había puesto de cabeza, tocando la punta de sus pie con sus garritas —Tu amiga por la que suspiras.

—¡Oye!

—Así que no lo niegas.

Detuvo sus movimientos, la música desapareció y su rostro se acaloró. El gato frente a él se giró nuevamente para dirigirse al ordenador; abriendo un archivo que el rubio momento no supo identificar.

—Vamos Adrien.

Cuando el rubio se acercó al escritorio notó que Plagg había buscado la fotografía del ciclo escolar.

Esa imagen en la que Marinette formaba una ¨o¨ perfecta con sus labios y se podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Tienes que aceptar que es bonita.

—Lo es —No podía negarlo.

—Y cocina muy bien.

—Sí, su tarta fue deliciosa —La señora Dupain tenía razón al decir que era su especialidad.

—Y te tuvo paciencia, aunque era claro que no esperaba tu presencia.

Adrien hizo a un lado la silla frente al escritorio para poder sentarse, todo sin alejar su vista de la imagen de la chica.

—También es graciosa.

—Es buena en los videojuegos.

—Talentosa.

—Inteligente.

—Valiente.

—Desinteresada.

—Adorable...

 _Espera._

El rubio empezó a mover la cabeza rápidamente de forma negativa, intentando con ello calmar su azoramiento.

—Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo?

—La verdad... ¿O no? —La mirada de Plagg estaba clavada en él.

—Sí, pero, es que yo...

—Por favor no lo digas.

—Plagg, yo...

—Detente ahí.

—Es que a mí...

—¡No quiero escucharlo! —Exclamó al tiempo que tapaba sus orejas gatunas con sus pequeñas manos.

—¡A mí me gusta Ladybug!

—¡Ah! ¡Lo dijiste! —Plagg se cruzó de brazos, evadiendo la mirada del contrario en claro signo de indignación.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Pfff... Ladybug no deja de aminorar tus sentimientos, niño —Aquel comentario le pareció extraño al joven modelo.

—Pareces muy seguro de que Marinette los aceptaría.

El gato negro se giró abruptamente, con las orejas gachas y las pupilas más estrechas a lo normal.

—Yo no dije eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿No sería la misma situación?

—Claro que no. A Marinette la conoces, mucho más que a Ladybug. Y eso, es el primer paso a una relación madura. Puedes creerme, he visto a muchos portadores pasar por eso —Adrien no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo.

—¿Qué clase de broma es está?

—¿Qué? ¡Ninguna! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Me estas aconsejando en ¨asuntos humanos¨. ¡No sueles interesarte en asuntos humanos!

—Oye, sabes que estoy aquí para guiarte. ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! Esa niña tiene muchas cosas buenas y se ve que te aprecia.

Adrien sopesó sus palabras durante unos segundos. Si bien no estaba seguro de que entre él y Marinette pudiese existir algo en el ámbito romántico, no podía negar por ello que no le gustaría ser más cercana a la chica.

—Plagg, no creo que yo le guste a Marinette. Y aunque fuera así, ¿cómo vamos a tener una relación si es que ella se muestra tan nerviosa conmigo?

—Entonces sería una buena idea que cierto gato se dejará conocer, ¿no? —El gato negro se acercó a él mientras señalaba el anillo que decoraba su mano.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—¿Por qué?

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? Ladybug me mataría si se entera de que hago un uso irresponsable del miraculous. Y ¿qué hay de los akumas? Podría no estar preparado em el momento necesario.

—Vamos Adrien. ¡Se un hombre! Debes empezar a tomar tus propias decisiones. ¿No crees que vale la pena correr el riesgo? Además, no es como si pusieras en peligro París, siempre que no uses tu habilidad especial.

El gato negro se alejó rápidamente, regresando al plato donde aún descansaba una porción de camembert.

La vista de Adrien regresó al momento al anillo, sopesando las palabras que el kwami le había dicho, sin saber que su gato se relamía los bigotes con un solo pensamiento en mente.

 _Esto ha sido queso comido._

* * *

 _Gracias por lee, votar y comentar._


	8. MARINETTE 2

_—_ _Plagg, no te quejes de la fama que te has forjado._

 _—_ _Claro, señorita sabelotodo._

 _—_ _¡Oye!_

 _—_ _No te quejes de la fama que te has formado, Tikki —Recriminó el gato negro, imitando su tono de voz._

 _—_ _Eres tan infantil._

 _—_ _¿Y tú no?_

 **…**

La trampilla en el suelo fue abierta súbitamente, dejando pasar a través de ella a Marinette con un par de bolsas gigantes.

—No puedo creer que compraste todo esto —Expresó la catarina cuando se encontraron solas.

—Yo no puedo creer que Alya me abandonara cuando estaba en la caja registradora —La azabache se estiro, agradeciendo que por fin se encontraba en casa.

—¿La culpas? Son demasiadas cosas.

—Sí, pero yo se lo advertí. Tengo que hacer el vestido para Rose y Juleka, además, no...

—No podías desaprovechar el precio de tan buenas telas, te oí cuando se lo decías a Alya.

—Exacto. Lástima que no encontré el busto que quería.

—¿Es necesario otro?

—Creo que hago mucha ropa femenina, me gustaría probar con la masculina.

—Entonces tendrás que buscar en otro lado.

—Sí, así parece.

Marinette empezó a acomodar los tubos de telas bajo el escritorio, todo ante la atenta mirada de su kwami, hasta que ella desapareció.

—¿Tikki? —Y la trampilla que daba a la azotea sonó.

Aquello le pareció extraño, subió las escaleras a paso lento. Solo había dos personas que podrían tocar desde ese lugar, un akuma o...

—¿Chat Noir? —Dijo su nombre al encontrarse con sus orbes verdes —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Esa es la única pregunta que conoces princesa? —Era clara la alusión del gato negro.

—Hablo enserio Chat —El chico sonrió ladinamente.

—Y yo también —Marinette imaginó que su rostro representaba fielmente lo molesta que estaba, pues el rubio se apresuró a aclarar —Vamos, dame puntos. Ahora vine directamente a tu habitación —El chico entrecerró los ojos antes de continuar —Puedo ser tu pequeño secreto.

Ni siquiera le contestó, cerró la puertecilla de un portazo y se preparó a bajar nuevamente las escaleras para terminar de acomodar sus compras.

—¡Princesa! ¡Ábreme! —Pidió el gato negro, rasgando la puerta.

¿En serio debía comportarse como un gato?

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? —Preguntó con sorna.

—¿Por favor?

Cuando la puerta fue abierta lo vio intentando entrar a la habitación, pero se lo impidió al salir ella de la habitación.

—¿Ahora si me dirás a qué debo tu presencia?

Cuando se giró a ver a su compañero se encontró con el tono rojizo de una rosa que se alzaba en su dirección, sorprendiéndola. Aquel gesto le resultaba muy común cuando era Ladybug, pero siendo Marinette era algo completamente nuevo.

—Quería agradecerte por la comida de la semana pasada —Tomó la flor entre sus manos, extrañada por el gesto—No pensé que podría incomodarte la situación hasta que estuve en mi casa y bueno, tampoco pensé que pudiste tener una conversación incómoda con tus padres después.

Y la había tenido, una conversación que cambiaba rápidamente entre: ¿por qué el héroe te llama princesa? Hasta ¿un akuma te está siguiendo y no nos habías dicho nada?

Una plática que prefería olvidar, sin duda.

—Se que no lo arregla, pero de verdad disfrute el tiempo con ustedes.

Chat Noir tenía una mirada tan sincera que Marinette tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar. Las palabras de su kwami se colaron por su mente, provocándole calor.

Tal vez le gustas.

—Yo... no te preocupes, ya paso —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para centrarse en terminar la oración. No podía caer en el malentendido de Tikki, sería un error.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, bueno. Creo que no puedo darte mi número para que me contactes... —Sus orejas negras se fueron para abajo, removiendo el cabello de su nuca.

Realmente era un chico especial.

Un chico que le estaba ofreciendo un favor...

—De hecho, hay algo en lo que necesito ayuda —La anterior incomodidad del varón fue rápidamente cambiada por la emoción.

—¡Soy todo oídos princesa!

—¿Aunque ocupe tenerte en mi habitación por algunas horas en papel mache?

—¡Incluso si debo dormir con el papel mache! —Aquel comentario le pareció tan absurdo que la hizo reír.

—Eso no será necesario gatito.

Quizás conseguiría el busto que necesitaba antes de lo esperado.

¿Qué clase de capitulo es este?

* * *

Uno muy corto. Jajaja.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar... perdonen la extensión. El siguiente debe ser... absurdamente largo si lo comparan a la media usual. xD


	9. CHAT NOIR 2

PASO TRES: RELACIONARSE

 _—Bien, señor adulto. Sabes qué tienes que hacer después ¿cierto?_

 _—Avivar la llama, claro está. Kwami genio._

Frente a Adrien descansaba la rosa roja que había comprado al terminar sus clases extras, tras asimilar la conversación anterior con Plagg.

Y si bien aún no sabía si estaba dispuesto a utilizar sus poderes para acercarse a Marinette, sí sabía que le debía una disculpa.

Su kwami tenía razón, la azabache no se había mostrado exactamente cómoda con su presencia... todo hasta que se fue. Seguido de la mirada contrariada del señor Dupain y una extrañamente comprensiva de la mamá de su amiga.

Dejándola con una complicada conversación.

Aunque había intentado ser muy caballeroso a la hora de la cena, no pudo evitar actuar de un modo desinhibido.

Tomándole el pelo al señor Dupain, intentando acercarse a Marinette, comiendo con extraño desespero pese a no sentirse realmente nervioso...

Había sido un idiota, lo menos que podía hacer era pedir disculpas.

¿Acaso estaba destinado a equivocarse cada vez que se acercaba a Marinette?

Esperaba que su antigua victoria se repitiera de igual forma.

—¿Ya estás listo? —Preguntó al kwami negro que flotó sobre el sillón, dejándose ver.

Parece bastante contento con la doble ración de hoy.

—Claro, ¿y tú?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso niño? —Quiso saber su kwami.

El pequeño ser negro flotó a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que estuviese mal. Auello lo hizo reír.

—¿Realmente crees que es buena idea? Puede que Marinette se incómode con mi presencia otra vez.

—Por eso llegarás directamente a su habitación niño —La idea de su kwami lo hizo sonrojar.

—¿Estás loco? Si hago eso tendré que despedirme de una de los siete vidas.

—Si sabes que no tienes más vidas otorgadas por el miraculous. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? Plagg, ese no es el punto.

—Vamos Adrien, no es como que pases tus noches observando su habitación desde la lejanía para ver qué suele hacer. Vas a ir, tocar la puertecilla y esperar a que te abra.

—Pero.

—Nada de peros. Nadie puede llegar hasta ahí de manera convencional, ¿cierto? Entonces sólo puedes ser tu... O un akuma. Si ella espera a alguien más entonces nos llevaremos una sorpresa.

—¿Y si espera a Ladybug? —Realizó el comentario con suma sorpresa, mientras el gato negro lo observaba con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, si eso pasa puedes preguntarle qué hace en casa de tu "princesa".

—¡Plagg!

—¿Qué? Por todos los quesos, sólo vas a pedir una disculpa niño. No harás nada malo como para que Ladybug se enfade... ¿O sí?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces sólo nos queda algo que hacer; ¿no crees?

El rubio invocó su transformación como respuesta, tomó la delicada flor y saltó de tejado a tejado de manera lenta.

Había tardado un buen rato eligiendo la rosa perfecta para Marinette, un detalle simple y bonito. No podía arruinarlo por no tomarse su tiempo para llegar hasta ella.

Un detalle que sólo ocupaba con Ladybug y de manera esporádica, con niñas que estaban cerca de la batalla y bastante asustadas.

Aunque claro, la única que recibía rosas era Ladybug. Al menos hasta ahora.

Cuando Adrien salió de su casa para ir a casa de su compañera de clases enfundado en su traje negro no pensó en que algo así iba a pasar.

Nunca pensó que estaría en la habitación rosada, con envoltorio plástico en su cuerpo y la chica de ojos azules dándole vueltas con algunas vendas de yeso.

Porque la chica necesitaba un busto para la ropa masculina y no había encontrado uno que le gustara. Era raro, más no le molestaba aquella situación, estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse parado durante horas y con las manos de alguna persona recorriendo su cuerpo. Rectificando que la ropa que debía modelar estuviera correctamente realizada para él.

Lo extraño venía cuando paseaba su vista por la habitación de la chica, encontrándose con algunas fotografías de Adrien Agreste que solo lo hacían sonrojar.

¿Debería preguntarle?

Por supuesto que no, pensó. Marinette es una amante de la moda, seguramente es tan de la marca Agreste.

Era bastante ingenuo.

Intentó dejar el tema a un lado, centrándose en la música de Jaggued Stone que retumbaba desde la computadora.

Si hubiese sido un espectador de aquella escena podría ver cómo su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Moviéndose descaradamente de un lado a otro por el sonido frenético del hard rock.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —Al menos así fue hasta que Marinette le habló.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu cola Chat, no me deja continuar.

Su cuerpo se tensó junto con los accesorios de su traje.

—No me di cuenta, lo siento.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que haces eso.

—¿Mover mi cinturón?

—Y tus orejas, no son parte de tu cuerpo. ¿Cierto?

—Claro que no, princesa —Sonrió de lado, al encontrar el comentario divertido —Pero si debo ser sincero yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Y... ¿eres consciente de que lo haces?

—No del todo, a veces hacen lo que quiero, pero suele ser algo más instintivo.

—Oh.

—Y... ¿Jaggued Stone?

—¿Te molesta? De ser así puedo cambiar la música.

—¡No! En realidad, me gusta mucho. Es mi cantante favorito.

—El mío igual.

—Eres tú... ¿cierto?

—¿Yo?

—La persona que hizo la portada de su último disco —Preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

Después de todo conocía la respuesta.

—Bueno, sí. Soy yo.

—¿Y cómo es que conseguiste la oportunidad? —Siempre había querido saber eso.

—Bueno, es una curiosa historia.

Música, libros, tácticas para videojuegos y demás temas siguieron la conversación. Con algunas sugerencias escritas y la promesa de que les daría un vistazo en cuánto tuviera la oportunidad.

Todo hasta que el yeso se secó y Marinette pudo cortar las vendas y liberarlo de su prisión.

—¿En serio funcionara?

—Sí, ahora solo tengo que pegar ambas piezas por dentro y darle más resistencia con el papel mache.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Una amiga quería hacer cosplay y bueno, no podía abandonarla en eso—El comentario lo hizo reír.

—Me divertí mucho ayudándote Marinette.

—Lo mismo digo Chat.

Besó sus nudillos, saltó por la trampilla y corrió hasta su hogar. Terriblemente feliz por la divertida noche.

Pero ella no estaba mejor.

Pues pensaba que el chico se negaría a su pedido, más acepto.

Confiaba en ella. De un modo que no lograba

Sintiéndose triste cuando ya se había ido.

Era agradable pero tormentoso

Si chat se enteraba, si un akuma atacaba... ¿cuántas cosas en peligro estarían por un momento de felicidad?

¿Era acaso tan malo desear esa felicidad?

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	10. PLAGG 3

PASO CUATRO: LA INVITACIÓN

—Eso Plagg, saca las garras con tu chico, recuerda que somos nosotros quienes llevamos las riendas del asunto —Animó con entera convicción la kwami.

—Claro, Adrien no sabrá cómo terminó enamorado de Marinette —Planteó el pequeño gato.

—O Marinette de Chat Noir —Respondió la kwami emocionada.

Plagg comía su queso tranquilamente mientras observaba de reojo a su portador que se veía dichoso.

No puedo creer que el plan de Tikki este funcionando.

Su amiga siempre había adorado las historias que se entretejian detrás de los portadores de los miraculous. Sus razones para luchar, la convicción por lo correcto, sus líos amorosos. Imaginaba que para ella era como ver una serie de televisión antes de que está siquiera existiera.

Una historia que pasaba frente a sus ojos y donde ella era un espectador en primera fila y donde ahora deseaba tener el control.

—Pareces muy feliz —Se aventuró a comentar.

Observando a su chico sonreír ladinamente al tiempo que tarareaba una canción.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ayer la pase muy bien.

—Es natural, estás acostumbrado a que te observen por todos lados.

—¡Plagg!

—¿Volverás a ir está noche? —Cuestionó al rubio, intentando no sonar demasiado interesado.

—Tengo una mejor idea que esa.

—Adrien, es hora de irnos —La voz femenina se dejó escuchar cuando Plagg se preparaba para preguntar a qué se refería.

El joven modelo tomósu mochila y el gato negro se escondió en su chaqueta.

Caminaron unos escasos metros atrás de Natalie, dispuestos a ir al Colegio.

Esa era su oportunidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con una idea mejor? —Preguntóen un susurro que sobresalto a su chico.

—¡Escondete! —Le pidió el adolescente.

—¡Sólo quiero saber!

—¿Ocurre algo Adrien?

La voz de la mujer lo obligó a esconderse nuevamente entre las ropas del rubio, frustrándolo.

—Todo está bien, Natalie.

El camino al Colegio se hizo de manera habitual, pero no por eso el gato negro se sentía más tranquilo. Algo no le terminaba de gustar.

Y todo cobró sentido cuando llegaron a su destino, porque Adrien interceptó a Marinette en el momento en el que se topó con su silueta.

—Marinette, ¿tienes un segundo?

Al no escuchar respuesta de la fémina Plagg imaginó que se había limitado a asentir.

—¿Cómo estás? Pasaste buena noche?

—Sí, yo, bueno. Ya sabes, Una noche como cualquier otra en mi habitación.

El gato tuvo que morderse las mejillas para no reír. Le divertía de sobremanera la forma en la que la chica se comportaba junto a su chico.

—¿En serio? Yo esperaba que me contarás algo interesante de tu noche —Aquello erizó la piel del kwami ¿a qué estaba jugando su portador?

—¿Algo interesante? ¿Cómo qué? Ayer no paso nada interesante. No quiero decir que tu vida o la de cualquier otro no sea interesante, pero tampoco significa que algo pasará. En especial en mi día que no debe ser tan perfecto como él tuyo.

Su chico empezó a reír.

—Tranquila Marinette. Todo está bien.

Plagg estaba dispuesto a apostar un kilo de camembert en las acciones de su chico. Seguramente había puesto su mano derecha en el hombro de la azabache al tiempo que sonreía.

—Marinette, te molesta la idea de que te invite a...

Bufó molesto, por eso no le gustaba estar presente cuando sus portadores estaban interesados en acercarse a alguien, todo era demasiado meloso para él, quien preferiría estar inmerso en las profundidades del anillo.

Ahí fue cuando detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿Invitarla? ¿A dónde? Espera... Adrien está invitando a Marinette. Adrien, no Chat Noir. ¡Tikki me va a matar!

El kwami negro empezó a removerse por todo el torso del adolescente. El plan radicaba en que Chat Noir se acercará a Marinette, ¡no que Adrien lo hiciera!

Al corazón enamoradizo de Tikki no le iba gustar eso. ¿O sí? Removió la cabeza a los lados, el punto era que eso, no era parte del plan.

Bueno, si lo era. ¡Pero no así!

Agradeció en más de una ocasión su agilidad, de no ser por ella su portador lo hubiera golpeado en más de una ocasión.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la azabache.

—S-sí, creo que hay algo mal con mi camisa. ¿Me esperas un segundo?

El chico corrió lejos del lugar, Plagg había logrado su objetivo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Ahora venía el paso dos: justificarse.

—¡Esa es mi línea!

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con que era una buena idea acercarme a Marinette.

—¡Pero no así! ¿Qué tal si te descubre por actuar así con ella? ¡Nadie debería saber tu identidad!

—Me aconsejaste tomar mis propias desiciones, ¿No? Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Pero voy a hacerlo bien, como Adrien Agreste y no cómo el héroe de París que Marinette no puede conocer.

—Pero...

—Esto es lo que quiero Plagg.

Sin saber qué más hacer regresó a su escondite.

—Perdón por eso.

—N-no te preocupes.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas dar una vuelta conmigo?

—¡Sí! Es decir, claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Bien, ¿Está bien si paso por ti a las cuatro? Después de clases tengo clase de basquetball.

Plagg podía imaginar a Tikki y su mirada fija en él, sin ningún tipo de consideración.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar**.


	11. TIKKI 3

**PASO CINCO: LA CITA**

 _—Con la semilla implantada, será cuestión de tiempo para que Chat Noir la invite a una cita —Imaginó Tikki con mirada soñadora._

 _—¿Y cómo harán eso? No es como que puedan ver a Chat Noir con una civil por las calles y sin akumas sueltos._

 _—No. Pero imagino que pueden hacer un picnic en la azotea de Marinette._

 _—¿Eso qué lo haría diferente de un momento normal en el que él la fuera a visitar?_

 _—Que ambos sabrían que es una cita._

 _—¿Y después qué vendrá?_

 _—La confesión._

¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan abruptamente?

—Tengo que verme deslumbrante esta tarde.

—Claro.

Todo iba tan bien, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?

—¿Crees qué debería cambiar mi peinado? —La fémina se observó al espejo, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Por qué no?

Sólo quería ver cómo florecía una bonita relación entre Marinette y Chat Noir.

—Cierto. ¡Tengo que lavarlo!

—Por supuesto.

No es que no quiera ver a Adrien y Marinette juntos, pero sin duda es un paso para atrás.

—También necesito elegir mi ropa.

¿Qué va a ser Marinette cuándo le escuche a Adrien decir un chiste sobre gatos?

—¿Tu qué dices Tikki? ¿Pantalón o vestido?

—No lo sé.

O cuándo empiece a coquetearle descaradamente como ella dice...

—Yo tampoco. Me gusta este vestido, pero no sé a dónde iremos... ¿Qué tal si no es adecuado? —Comentó la azabache con un vestido rosa entre sus manos.

—Ese es un problema.

Y era un problema, al principio Marinette no lo notaría, estaba segura de eso. Después de todo estaría muy ocupada disfrutando su "suelo hecho realidad" como para notar cualquier cosa.

Pero lo haría con el tiempo. Y cuando eso pasará se sentiría engañada, aun cuando ella tampoco diga toda la verdad... ¿serían capaces de manejarlo ese embrollo?

¿Qué había hecho Plagg para que su portador actuará así? Cuando lo viera le jalarialas orejas como escarmiento.

Le dije que tuviera cuidado... ¿era mucho pedir?

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Ah?

—Tikki, ¿estás bien?

—Perdón, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—De mi ropa, debo estar perfecta.

—Creo que estarás preciosa con lo que te pongas Marinette —La azabache sonrió divertida antes de seguir rebuscando en su armario.

—Marinette, ¿cómo te sientes con todo esto?

—¿Qué quieres decir Tikki?

—Bueno, Adrien te invitó a salir, ¿estás feliz?

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz, esto es tan... maravilloso, sorprendente, mágico.

—Impresionante, glamoroso, mítico.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —El tono rosado en el rostro femenino era notorio.

No puedo romperle la ilusión, ¿verdad?

—Entonces deberías apurarte.

—¡Se hace tarde!

Quizá estaba entendiendo mal... ¿no? ¿Quién decía que después de eso Chat dejaría de buscar a Marinette?

Su plan todavía podía funcionar, lo presentía.

Por ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar la velada con su portadora.

Cuando Adrien llegó por Marinette se comportó educadamente, divirtiendo de paso a la catarina.

¿Era demasiado pedir que se hubiera comportado así el otro día?

Ese era un chico peculiar, sin duda.

Caminaron a paso lento, disfrutando la compañía del otro, sólo charlando.

Volviéndose una práctica normal en sus días libres y que tenían a la azabache más positiva que de costumbre.

Hasta que la encontró observado una fotografía de Chat Noir.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con tremenda curiosidad.

—Sólo pensaba —Respondió vagamente, reafirmando la idea de que algo estaba pasando.

—¿En gatitos que no pueden bajar de las ramas de los árboles? —Supo que la azabache estaba preocupada cuando está no renegó de sus palabras.

—¿Crees qué este bien?

Sí, está en clases extra ahora mismo pero no debe tardar en venir por ti. Quiso decir.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría Marinette?

—No, sólo... pensé que volvería a venir.

—¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?

—Sé que no es lo más indicado. Pero...

—¿Sí? —Intentó animarla a continuar.

—Cariño, Adrien está aquí.

¿Tenía que llegar justo en ese momento?

—Vamos Tikki. El Louvre nos espera.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Odien conmigo a wattpad y el hecho de no tener respaldo de esta parte. ewe**


	12. PLAGG 4

PASO SEIS: LA CONFESIÓN

Cuando regresaron de su paseo por el Louvre el gato se atrevió a cuestionar.

—¿Estás seguro de todo esto? Podría ser un error, chico —Preguntó a su portador, deseoso de encontrar un rastro de duda para hacer jugada.

—El único error es que no lo he hecho antes —Había sonado tan claro, tan seguro que casi hacía al gato negro vomitar.

Todo eso estaba mal.

Era claro que el plan necesitaba una adaptación, el problema era que él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

Tenía que decírselo a Tikki, pronto. De otro modo lo mataría, se perdería el equilibrio natural de las cosas y todo colapsaria hasta que...

Genial, ya estaba hablando como los tontos humanos.

Observó el Colegio desde la mochila de Adrien, deseando acercarse a la azabache y así hablar con la kwami rojiza.

Tenía que ser ágil y silencioso, como el ninja rubio que quería ser hokague y que Adrien veía en televisión.

No podía ser tan difícil, después de todo Tikki estaba justo detrás de él la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, porque cuando Adrien se acercó a saludarla, ella fue alejada por la chica que no sabía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de Ladybug.

Y para las primeras clases todos cambiaron de asientos, para "mejorar la actividad en el grupo".

¿¡Qué no entendían que estaba luchando por la felicidad de sus chicos!?

Parecía que había olvidado que era el representante de la mala suerte.

Llegó el receso, el rubio se acercó a la portadora de Tikki y entonces supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Marinette, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

—¿Ahora?

—Claro, ¿es buen momento para ti?

—Vamos.

Caminaron por unos minutos, que para Plagg parecieron eternos. Su chico estaba tenso, podía sentirlo.

—¿Está todo bien? Cortó el incómodo silencio la azabache.

—Sí, sólo necesito un poco de privacidad para lo que quiero decir.

Adrien inhaló lentamente, como si se estuviese dando ánimos para continuar. Plagg había estado en situaciones similares, conocía aquella tensión.

Suspiró resignado,poco podía hacer ya y si tenía que ser sincero, esperaba que su chico lo logrará, aunque fuera en contra de los planes de Tikki.

Él merecía que eso terminará bien. Además, ellos eran bastante sensatos para ser humanos, confiaba en que lograrían superar eso.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse y dejar a un lado sus ideas conspiranoicas.

Aquello era más conflictivo que las telenovelas.

—Puede que te suene extraño, pero últimamente lo he estado pensando mucho. ¿Sabes? Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, pero me gustaría ser más cercano a ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podríamos conocernos más?

Sintió el ambiente volverse tenso, aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

¿No era momento de que la chica abrazara efusivamente a su muchacho diciendo que sí?

—Adrien, yo. Yo de verdad lo siento —Tuvo que agradecer su fino oído, de otro modo no la hubiese escuchado.

Los pasos frenéticos de la azabache alejándose de ellos le indicó que eso no estaba saliendo bien.

—¡Marinette! —Bramó el chico, Plagg pudo sentir un leve tirón del cuerpo de su portador, antes de empezar a correr —¡Marinette!

—Pero, ¿qué le hiciste a mi amiga Agreste? —La chica que los seguía a todos lados detuvo si carrera, ¿Es que acaso no entendía? ¡Su chico debía alcanzar a la niña de coletas!

—¿Qué? No lo sé, estábamos hablando y ella se disculpó y sólo se fue.

—Agreste, ¡quiero la verdad!

Esto era peor que un queso podrido.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Cualquier guiño a Naruto es culpa de PaolaRangel.**


	13. MARINETTE 3

Siempre pensó que sería perfecto, que su corazón se aceleraría de la dicha, una sonrisa sincera se formaría en su rostro y la afirmación saldría de su boca en el momento justo que la parte racional de su cerebro le recordara que debía respirar ante la expectativa de ser más cercana a ese chico.

Pero no fue así.

Se había sentido dichosa, sí. Pero la agradable sensación se evaporó en menos de un segundo para dar paso a un peculiar dolor en el pecho, mientras que el recuerdo de Chat Noir se hacía presente en su memoria, provocando la duda.

Y sin saber qué decir a parte de una disculpa, se fue corriendo lejos de él, de la persona que había pensado que amaría por siempre.

¿En qué clase de broma del destino estaba metida?

¿Por qué sus sentimientos habían esperado hasta ese momento para hacerle saber que en ella existía esa duda?

No lo sabía, no lo entendía.

Camino sin rumbo cuándo se cansó de correr, sintiendo su bolso removerse por las acciones de su pequeña amiga para que la dejará salir.

Mas no se lo permitió.

Ya tenía suficiente con las emociones que la atormentaban en su cabeza, no necesitaba escucharla. No ahora.

Lo mismo pasaba con Alya, que había marcado una y otra vez hasta que por fin apagó el teléfono.

Solo quería ver a una persona, a él.

Anhelando la presencia de aquel que le era incondicional, con cada pensamiento, cada poro, cada respiro.

Recordando su caballerosidad, su dulzura, la sobreprotección a su persona y la forma en la que la seguía a pesar de no contar con la presencia de la máscara.

Y ella no había sido capaz de notarlo hasta que se permitió tratarlo fuera de su deber.

Cocinando a su lado, hablando de su libro favorito mientras era usado en sus experimentos y tomando en cuenta las recomendaciones dadas.

¿Acaso había amado a Chat Noir todo este tiempo y no al joven modelo?

No estaba segura que de tratará de amor, después de todo era muy pronto para eso... aunque había caído flechada por Adrien en un segundo.

Sin duda tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte por el enmascarado como para dejar a un lado lo que siempre había querido.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil entender lo que quería el corazón?

No podia evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría Chat Noir al saber que Ladybug tenía pareja.

Pensando en qué tan devastado se sentiría al saber que nunca le había dado una oportunidad.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras el cielo cambiaba los tonos que lo conformaban; desde el azul más claro, hasta los tonos anaranjados para culminar en un efímero momento en morados intensos.

Sin entender lo que había hecho o lo que su corazón sentía; deteniendose abuptamebte hasta que alguien tomo su muñeca.

Se giró, tomo la mano que la apresaba y lanzó el cuerpo contrario al suelo. No tenía ganas de aguantar a un idiota en esos momentos.

—Se puede saber qué demo... ¿Chat Noir? —Y ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo sobando su cabeza —¿Estás bien?

El rubio no respondió, se levantó en un movimiento diestro, girándose para quedar frente a ella y abrazarla de manera brusca, conmocionándola.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien —Dijo antes de alejar a la chica para poder verla a los ojos —¿Pero qué diantres te pasa? No puedes desaparecer así cómo así, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus amigos?

Marinette separó los labios, intentando buscar el modo de contestar alguna de las preguntas del héroe, pero todo lo que logró fue ser presa del llanto, solo para después encontrarse nuevamente entre los brazos de su compañero.

Su compañero debería de estar muy confundido y no lo culpaba, ella estaba igual.

—¿Fuiste a mi casa? —Las garras del varón acariciaron su espalda, intentando otorgarle consuelo.

—Estaba en la mía y tenía un mal presentimiento, al encontrar tu habitación sola me asomé por una de las ventanas de la sala y empecé a buscarte.

—Oh.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

Ella asintió, aferrándose más a él.

—Creo que se me confesaron hoy, Adrien me pidió ser más cercanos y...—No supo cómo continuar.

—¿No quieres ser más cercana a él? ¿Te molesta su presencia? —Cuestionó después de una breve pausa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Él es increíble pero, no sé. Simplemente no pude decir nada —Sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse, ¿lo había incomodado? —Creo que sobreactué, ¿no crees? No es como si me hubiera pedido ser su novia o algo así.

Nunca imagino que diría algo eso.

—¿Y ya estas mejor?

—Sí, creo que todo lo que necesitaba era estar un rato sola.

Entonces lo supo, podía actuar como si todo estuviera bien, Chat Noir no la ostigaría con preguntas.

Era su decisión contarle o no.

—Bueno, vamos a casa —Chat estaba preparándose para cargarla entre sus brazos, rehuyendo de la mirada azul hasta que ella continuó.

—Espera, hay algo más. Sí hay una razón por la cual decidí huir.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Creo que —El chico se enderezó lentamente, ante la mirada expectante de la chica —Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿Qué? —Respondió el héroe de forma abrupta, separándose levemente de ella.

Aquella acción fue dolorosa para la chica.

—Bueno, quizás no enamorada como tal, sería muy raro ¿no es así? Apenas hemos convivido y sería demasiado precipitado. Y yo sé que te gusta Ladybug. Es decir, todos lo saben y seguramente no esperabas este comentario de mi parte—Empezó a hablar sin parar dados los nervios, hasta que un dedo largo se posó sobre sus labios.

—No, espera. No digas nada

—Pero... —El rubio observó su alrededor antes de llevarla al interior de un callejón.

—Quiero. Quiero que sepas quién soy antes de que sigas hablando.

—Pero yo no debería...

—Yo sé que quizás no es lo más sensato, pero no quiero que después te arrepientas por mis acciones.

Estaba lista a negárselo cuando una energía verdosa empezó a rodear el cuerpo masculino, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

—Marinette, por favor.

—Espera, si se trata de eso yo también tengo algo que confesar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La respuesta lo vislumbró en color rosa, rodeando el cuerpo femenino que ahora se encontraba inmerso en un traje rosado.

—No te voy a culpar si decides irte en este momento—Le explicó con el cuerpo tenso, lista para irse a casa en el momento en el que Chat Noir soltará sus manos.

Podía perderlo, pero estaba dispuesta a dar ese salto de fe por él. Después de todo él lo estaba haciendo por ella.

—Por favor, abre los ojos.

Suspiro hondo, sintiendo que se caía de la impresión. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Adrien que la tenía bien sujeta de las manos.

La mirada verde manzana estaba clavada en ella, al tiempo que intentaba entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Adrien había estado cerca de ella, todo el tiempo.

Con sus chistes tontos y su caballerosidad latente.

¿Qué estaría pensando él?

La chica de traje rojo se aventuró a pasar su mano por la cabellera rubia, donde antes nacían sus orejas negras, sintiendo su piel erizarse por las yemas de los dedos masculinos que recorrían el contorno de su máscara.

—Todo este tiempo... no, tu primero—hablaron al mismo tiempo, presas de la emoción — bueno, es que tu y yo—Riéndose de lo tontos que estaban siendo en ese momento.

Adrien extendió los brazos y ella se aferró a él, a pesar de lo contrariada que se sentía por el recién descubrimiento.

Pero, ¿qué importaba? Se sentía bien conocer la verdad.

No supo cuánto tiempo habían pasado abrazados, pero había sido sumamente satisfactorio.

—No creas que me molesta estar abrazándote mi Lady, pero ¿no te parece que es momento de regresar a casa? Tus padres de verdad se veían muy preocupados.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Adrien cambió su ropa cotidiana por el traje negro antes de deshacer el abrazo, observándola con sus hermosos orbes verdes con apariencia gatuna.

Se alejó de él a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo, tomó el yo-yo que descansaba en su cadera y se preparó para saltar entre los techos de París.

—Pero, ¿qué crees que haces? —Preguntó el gato negro que había tomado su muñeca.

—Ir a casa, por su puesto.

—Oye, yo estuve toda la tarde buscando a Marinette para llevarla a su casa y es a Marinette a quien llevare hasta la panadería Dupain.

—No necesito que me lleves... Chat —Respondió risueña.

Sin duda era divertido usar su nombre heroico cuando sabía perfectamente quién se escondía detrás de esta.

—Yo sé, pero podemos considerarlo como un favor —La mano enguantada en negro fue tendida frente a ella, esperando a ser tomada.

Porque él respetaba su decisión.

Cuando su mano se amoldó a la masculina fue atraída hasta él, su frente fue besada rápidamente, haciéndola sonreír y después fue cargada como la princesa que él insistía que era.

Sonrió para sí al tiempo que se recargaba en el pecho masculino, no sabía qué les deparaba el futuro, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Fin.

 **Falta un pequeño epilogo.** **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	14. EPÍLOGO

Paso 7: EL CAMINO POR RECORRER

-Y... ¿creíste qué esto terminaríais así? -Preguntó Plagg a la catarina, ambos escondidos en la mochila de la fémina.

-Claro, ¿Por quién me tomas? -Expresó la kwami, desviando la mirada solo para obtener una mirada inquisitiva.

-Tikki...

-Está bien, no. Llegué a pensar que todo se iría por la borda.

-Sabes que eso todavía puede suceder... ¿cierto? Los humanos son idiotas, toman decisiones apresuradas y no razonan lo que pueden perder.

-Eso no va a pasar Plagg, están hechos el uno para el otro -La ilusión era palpable en la aguda voz de la kwami.

-Pero son humanos, quién sabe lo que pueda pasar.

-Hechos el uno para el otro -Reafirmó con cierta molestia.

-Pero, ¡ni siquiera son novios!

Y el de orbes verdes tenía razón, Adrien no había sido capaz de pedírselo desde que Marinette lo había dejado solo en el acceso principal del Colegio. De eso ya hace un mes.

-¡Pero lo serán! Se están conociendo Plagg, quieren hacer las cosas bien y eso es muy maduro de su parte, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Por todos los quesos! Esto fue entonces una pérdida de mi tiempo, como bien dices, de todas formas, terminarán juntos.

Tikki tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al gato que estaba hablando demasiado alto.

-¡Hey!

-No grites tan alto, ¡nos van a oír! -Le detuvo al momento.

-No nos van a oír y si lo hacen, imaginó que tu chica puede culpar a su teléfono o algo.

Plagg continuó comiendo su panque de queso, refunfuñando.

-Parece que alguien está molesto.

-A mí no me veas, yo debería estar dentro del prodigio en sus citas y no estar viéndolos abrazarse, ni reírse bajito, ni sonreírse como tontos.

-Pero así, no tendrías comida.

-Eso es un buen punto -Aceptó el gato dándole un nuevo bocado a su aperitivo -No es camembert, pero no está mal.

-Eres imposible.

El kwami no contestó, centrándose unos segundos en su alimento.

-Cierto... ¿tienes un anillo de Marinette que puedas prestarme? -La catarina observó curiosa a su compañero.

-¿Para qué quieres un anillo?

-Yo no, Adrien. Al parecer le comprará uno, grabará el nombre de tu chica y le pedirá ser su novia.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Aún se acostumbra?

-No, pero ya sabes cómo es, lo vio en una serie y desde entonces ha estado buscando anillos como un poseso.

-Supongo que puedo prestarte uno cuando estemos en casa de Marinette.

La conversación se detuvo abruptamente cuando una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos al tiempo que la mochila se movía bruscamente por unos segundos antes de ser abierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Dijo Tikki alarmada.

-No lo sé, pero creo que nos necesitan -Contestó Marinette a su pequeña amiga.

-¡Yo no quiero ir! Estoy muy cómodo aquí adentro -Renegó el gato negro al tiempo que se sumergía de nuevo al interior de la mochila rosada.

-Eso no está en discusión Plagg, no las vamos a dejar solas porque quieres holgazanear-El rubio había tomado de una de las patas al gato que se removía, intentando zafarse.

-Mari, ¡controla a tu modelo!

-¡Plagg!

-Vamos Plagg, cuando estemos en casa te daré un pay de queso, solo para ti.

-Eso suena como un trato.

-Ya resuelto eso... -Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de entrar en acción -Completó el rubio.

-Tikki...

-Plagg...

-¡Transformarme!

 **Esta historia solo podía terminar como empezó, con una conversación entre los kwamis.** **¿Alguien conoce la referencia del anillo? ¿No? Ay TwT XD** **La expresión "eres imposible" es propiedad de LadyDoptera en wattpad, si les gusta el Feligette entonces deberían pasarse a su cuenta *guiño, guiño*.** **Este fic es parte del concurso Marichat en la cuenta: TheDreamyLadybug en wattpad. pasen a leer las historias concursantes... eso es lo que yo hare ahora que ya acabé el fic. XD** **Wattpad está en mantenimiento y perdí algunas partes de la historia. Por lo cual reescribí algunos hechos y ha quedado raro.** **Siempre tengan respaldo de lo que hacen gente de bien.** **También intenté centrarme más en las acciones que en los pensamientos de los personajes y hablar desde distintos puntos de vista la historia. Eso también hace raro este fic.** **Si tienen alguna sugerencia, haganmela saber. Se los voy a agradecer mucho. Ayudeme a mejorar. ;)** **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


End file.
